love letter
by BBBBBBBBB
Summary: L receives a letter from a person named Oliv?...to soon discover its his biggest fan..LXB WARNING: YAOI AND VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own any of the characters in here**  
>BB)<p>

Oook guy's,

Hello BB here, this is the first time this girl has been writing about mine and L's… "experience…" ehem if you don't review this writing nicely the worse that L is going to get it in later chapters..han so cute when hes sleeping….anyway..yeah um..just be nice and shit like that…and yeah..

**XX**

L gazed out the window at the clouds hovering over the beautifule moutains. They began to turn a hot pink colore with a few sploches of orange splashed into it inturupting the curvy lines of pink and baby blue. He was…you could say he was in a daze…. He was mezmorized by the sight, he had never been to such a place that was so crowded and full of hatefull people, but then see such a beautifule place they live in…heh heh so undiserving.

His unpleasant thoughts were inturupted by a knock at door fallowing watari speeking softly, " L I have your cake and coffee ready for you when your ready."

No respons.

"Okay well, it's outside the door incase you want it," Watari said, then turning away and walking.

L listend to the footsteps fade away..You could have probly geussed that something is upsetting the detective? Well if you did you'd be right. Acually L was hidding, yup hidding… he wasn't mad or sad he was scared. I know its so hard to believe L is scared of something…well, not something, real y as to someone..why don't I just take you back to the begginging.

**XX**

It all started when the great detective got a new case, it seemed like anyother case, nothing L couldn't handle..right? well remember it only started that way.

It was a normal afternoon, the great detective was sipping his coffe and overveiwing his evidance

This case was just a bank robbery fallowed by a massive killing spree L had reason that they were connected.

The pictures of the murders were as usual, very graphic. Blood everywhere, about three dead bodies on each block for five blocks, the man or women was working alone obviously, or they would have had the escape more figured out instead of just randomly shooting people as they ran away.

This one irritated L the most…why didn't any passerby stop the rampaging man or woman? They all just ran away…. "Cowards," L irritativly thought to himself, "they'r all cowards, I hate them all so very much.

L's thoughts were inturupted by watari walking into his room…wihtout knocking?

L looked at Watari over his shoulder, then returned his gaze to the pitcures sprawled out onto the bed. "Ryuuzaki, I have a letter for you..From someone who goes by the name Oliver."

"Oliver," the detective reapeated in a mumble… "I don't know any Oliver."

Watari set a involope on the table, knowing L didn't like to be disturbed when he was working, he apolagized and walked out closing the door behind him.

L glaced at the invalope then at he pictures on the bed. He sighed as he thought, " ill just read it really quick and then ill go back to work." He walked over to the table and picked up the invalope opening it. It said.

_Dear Mr. detective,_

_First of all I appriciate you to take your time to read this, I know you're a very buisy man...and secondly, im your biggest fan. I supose you remember me? Yes, that was quite an eventfal day for the both of us, wasn't it? _

_Well im not writing this letter to talk about the past im writing it to talk about the future… it would be wise of you to keep this note, I will not be sending another one…that is unless I lose track of you._

*L's eyes grew whide as he read on*

_By now you have probly figured out I am not a man named Oliver, nope, I am your fallower…your stalker Mr. Lawliet. Now you should probly remember everything about me.. unless you have forgoten everything that you went through at Wammy's. _

_I am writing you to let you know, L, that im going to find you…in fact I already know where you are..its just keeping track of your cute little ass im having trouble with…im coming for you L and there is nowhere to hide or run from me because, I love you_

_You should probly also know , I sent this Augest 1__st__ ill be there in a few short days…better wait up _

_Seserily, _

_Your biggest fan._

"B- Beyond Bithday?" L quietly mumbled to humself…

That man, that horifying man…knew where he was..? L hesitanly looked at the date… it was Augest 4th! L dropped the note letting it peacully fly to the floor. "l-love…why would he be coming for me..it's not my fault I had to leav I was forced! This isn't fair!" L thought to himself…

…I loved you to….


	2. BB

Alright if you have made it the 833 words in the first chapter you are probly imterestd in BB right?

Well whos isnt. Just so you know this has very graphic description of murder if you are easily frightend or sqeemish you might not want to read the next chapter.

**XX**

BB whisled while cleaning the tools he had just finished using on a young man. Cleaning his scouple he smiled in memorie of the terrified face as he howled by BB's movments… "so naughty," BB thought to himself. While setting down the scouple and picking up a bucher nife, even though he didn't use it he was stuck in the wonderful memory of the lust and screaming that once field the room.

The mans deiliciouse screams as B shoved his erect member inside the man, the moans and cries he would scream the fake name that B had given him a couple mounths before. Begging for B to stop and let him go.

They wernt friends, nope they were enimies. This man had evidently heard of the great detective and douted his exsitance.

**XX BB pov)**

"There is no great detective that will save us, the government made him up so in bad situations we will stay cawlm!" the greecy brown haird exclaimed.

I was walking down the street when the words "great detective" were said I stopped and crouched in a bush. That kid was in my class, that stupid misunderstanding boy, I wached the boy and girl as they talked about my beloved L.

" I don't think the government would do that, I mean yeah sure the great detective may work with the government but I don't think the government would make someone up like that."

" why not I mean didn't the government have a part in the 9/11 bomming, how can we trust them?" the boy argued.

" its not proven that the government was involved, that's just a theory, and pluss the detective is with the poliece force not the government anyway so why does he consern you?"

The man paused. " I love when you talk to me with that attitude." He said smileing leaning down for a kiss.

As I wached the young couple make out I was thinking of a good location to bring him to. Yeah I was going to kill him, and his girlfriend but that kinds sucks, I kinda liked her.

**XX**

I whisled a nice melody while I tightend the mans rope. Sadly he woke up and interupeted my whisleing with groaning, as I tighten the rope around his wrist. He scand the room hazily looking down at his feet grunting again, the gash in his head probly hurt, he realised he wasn't wearing any cloths then he began to squerm.

"whats going on?" he screamed as he saw me stadning over him, looking down at his bloody face, from the gash on his head, he did bleed a lot didn't he? So pretty.  
>I looked at him and gave the stupid man a faint smile. Deciding I was going to fuck with this guys mind.<p>

" Relax boy, this is all part of proceedure." I say as I look into the boys terrified face.

" wh-who are you?" ah the obviouse question, of course they always ask it.

"You have recently obtaind information that is only supposed to be known by the government. Young man we are here to make you forget."I said holding back a smirk

" Your…Your with the government?" he released all the fear on his face into his voice wich was now screaching.

" Shut up you stupid excused for an under cover agent! I did not come here to hear your rambling of my work, iv already heard enough of that." I realised a smirk on my face, taking in the deliciouse smell of his fear.

" Y- you have to be joking right? Your not the government are you?"

I tilted my head and echnored his question as I walked into th darkness of the room to grab one of my lovely instuments that was about to scare the living shit outa this boy. I walked tward him my smile growing as his eyes got wider as he noticed the sharp scowlple in my hand.

"Wh-whats that for?"

I smiled, " you pathetic sack of flesh, you can only wish I was with the government, they wouldn't let me do what im about to use this lovely scouple for. Although I do feel bad for it gamming my pore scouple into someone as dirty as you..it makes me sick.. so how bout we play a game huh?"

"Wh- Who are-" I cut the boy off explaining the rules of my game.

" If you are to scream while I go inside you I will make you death very painful and slow, if you hiss? I kill you quick, but if you moan.." I smirked. I will let you go after taking care of my needs and making you think it was all just a scary dream, hows that?" Now unbottonung my pants letting them fall revealing my underwear.

His eyes grew whide. "Y- your joking right? Please say your kidding this is a joke!" He said pulling on the rope surely making the rope dig more into his skin

My smile only grew whider as the man squermed on the bed.

I dropped my underwear and sat next to him. petting his head putting the scouple bext to his penis. "what if I were to cut it off? You woulnt be able to have sex with the pretty girlfriend of yourse..or any of the other girls you use for your sick pleasures."

"what are you talking about dude?" he screamed in demial that he had been cheating.

" It's a sad thing when you hurt the one you love isnt it? Unfortunatly im in the same boat as you…no I did nt cheat on my loved one… he was gone when I woke up the next morning after a full night of having sex. I was surprised he got that far, im surprised he could walk at all."

" Your sick, how many other people have you done this to?"

I echnored the man stuck in my own thought of that beautifule raven haird boy. His amazing grey eyes full of lust, and excitement. It was a look to die for..

The mans screams broight me back to reality. I looked at the man and smirked as I picked up his hips. He gasped as his eyes met mine I smirked and shoved my penis into him, not even fully hard…he tried to moan but it came out as a scream.

m-MAAAH! Was what it sounded like.

" aww you were so close, but try to enjoy the last few moments of your discusting life, don't worry I plan on making you feel good to."

"f-faggot," I heard him mumble.

" oh im sorry? What was that," I asked slightly shocked that he would even say something so stupid. "as a man in your position I would shut up," I said as I slowly pushed the scouple into the cut him his head.

He began screaming, and that's when I began to roughly thrust in and out of him. closing my eyes I imagined L. His face as I pleasured him, he looking up at me with those teary lust filled eyes. Waching his body as it squermed under mine feeling his hips jerk each time he came onto my stumach.

That was my heaven.

I began to thrust quicker and harder and my moans became louder and more high pitch. I could feel myself become very close to my climax.

As I came into the man I screamed out L's name, and pulled out. I looked down at the man below me….oops I had accadently killed him. I shoved the knife in cut in his head and I killed him…

Ew I just had sex with a dead guy….lets not tell L about that part…gross I feel the need fore a shower. I pulled out of him and grabbed my scouple out of his head.

I sighed as I took a cloth and whiped myself down with it, then the scouple I pulled up my pants then slipped out the door to the cold night air. I can see my breath…winters coming.

**XX **

So what you think so far? Is it goood bad ok?


	3. tears

**Sorry about the wait guys school is starting soon and…you know.**

**XX**

So here we are…L sitting in a hotel Watari had foced him to come to…yeah sorry I didn't mention that part in the first chapter.

L wanted B to find him, to kiss him, to sleep with him. But watari would not have it! After hearing they had sex that night he made L leave Wammys to live with him he just didn't want L gettign distracted from his work with something so complex as 'love.'

L sighed hopping he would receiv another letter from B so he knew he was on the way. Please let him be found.

L dug his face in his knees as the faint sniffles of his cries field the now dark room. " Its so cold here without you to hold me." He thought to himself as they cries became harder to hold back.

**XX**

Watari walked into the room without knocking again. " L we have received ano-" he stopped talking as he saw L in the feadal position, he had fallen asleep. I supose crying does make you very tired.

Watari walked over to the sleeping man. He noticed his cheaks were red and his eyes her puffy, his frown seemed to be a bit more…frownish.

Watari sighed, "oh L." he placed the note in his lap after pulling a blanket over his shoulders, and walked out.

**XX**

L awoke to the balnket hugging him. he smiled at the warmth rapped around him thinking about BB, but when he opend his eyes…no BB, no just the note that had been sitting on his lap. He read the onvalope. It said ovliver on it. L smiled as he quickly oprnd the note and began to read.

_Dear detective,_

_Well by now you have noticed I cant find you..again, but obvously by sending you this letter I am right on track again. Are you scared? Why did you run from me?_

_Well just so you know I don't like obsicals. I don't like when you run from me… honestly im hurt from this . you have just hurt me..again _

_Any who, I just wanted to keep this on track, I want you to be counting your days of being alone down L because this time im not going to lose you so easily._

_Senserly,_

_Your biggest fan._

L smiled at the letter and slightly sniffed it…

L's eyes grew whide as he recognized the very distinced smell of blood… "Beyond… you didn't!" L thought to himself as his eyes began to sweal up again. He blinked the tears away and shook his head, then he hugged the paper as he drifftef back to sleep.


	4. confesion

**sorry the last chapter was so short guys. I just had to fill you in on what L is doing.. heres BB again.**

**XX**

B sighed as he stould outside the hotel he was sure L was at five days ago..but there was no L there to be found. He checked every room and every hotel around it, but nope. He had to find out where L was and fast because he wasn't about to let him get away again.

B frownd as he walked back to the hotel he was staying at.. it was a shit shack but he wasn't going to live there. Accually now he had to relocate sents he had just killed someone. B sighed and walked over to the computer to try and track down his beloved L again.

**XX **

After long hourse of computer hacking and a lot of identities to look through he smirked to himself as he found L.

"so he's hidding in California huh?" he thought to himself… he knew he was going to have a little trouble getting into the US all they way from Japan, because well…he had just killed a man, if he is a suspect in anything… damn it L was good.

B then began to work on his new letter he would send to L when he got to Cali and a little closer to him.

**XX **

B had gladfully gotten a new identity as Jeff trushly. Yes I know but he had to get on a plain somehow.

He was now in California staying at a hotel that was very shitty but about five blocks away from L. he sat gazing out the window at the street of people counting life spans and making fun of stupid names.

Yeah B hated that he had the ability to see peoples names and lifepans but it make him have something to do while he waited for it to get dark as he pland on moving in on L tonight.

Unfortunaly B had fallen into a sleep, that he didn't wake up from intil twealv at night.

"damn how long was I out I hope I can still get to him," B siad to hiself as he pulled on a jacket and rushed out the door. As he entered the hotel parking lot… he didn't see wataries car anywhere. He must have gone out to get L some treats.. "perfect." B thought to himself as he carlessly enterd the building. Good thing he had hacked the sucurity cameras and made them turn off at eleven o'clock, or he would have easily been spotted.

He walked upstairs and checked all the rooms…everything was empty.. it seems L had rented the place out like he normaly does..isnt that a little obvious? Who wouldn't notice a five star hotel getting rented out?

B opend and closed all the doors on the first second and third floor…now for the fourth.

B opend the first third and second door on the floor.  
>then he opend the fourth fith and….<p>

He froze as he saw L sitting in the same fetal position on the bed.. this was to easy for BB to even comprehand.

He closed the door and locked it, then walked over to the sleeping detective, slowly so he didn't wake up.

He noticed L was hugging the letter he had sent a few days before…how cute he looks when he sleeps…its so rare to see.

He hesitanly stroked L's hair as softly as he could. He really didn't want to wake him it would be a shame to wake such a beautifule person.

He stared down at him thinking, " he hadnt aged a bit sents then. his face is just as cute as I remember…the bags under his eye's had gotten darker.. I wonder how often he sleeps?"

B was snapped out of his curious thought as he heard a sobbing noise.. it was L.

L jumped up sobbing and crying from his horible dream squeazing the paper. Not even noticing B was standing right next to the bed.

L rubbed his eyes and set the letter next to him. B stayed completely silent standing by L's side he wonderd how long I would take before he noticed he wasn't along.. "would he be scared when he saw me? would he scream, cry, kick me?" B thought to himself not able to think the hatfull thoughts and plans he had in store for L, only because L really seemed…sad…wait was be feeling…sympathy?

L hung his head in his knees again and hugged them tight. B decided it was time to come out of the dark, he placed a hand on L's back remaining in silents.

L flenched a bit when he felt to touch but mumbled, "go away Watari I want to be alone."

B stould silent and took his hand off L and just stould next to the bed waching his ex lover.

L couldn't feel the hand anymore…but he didn't hear footsepts walking away from him. He sighed as he drously looked up at the person standing in siletns next to him, "im sor-" L cut himself off as he realised who was staning next to him.

B's expresion didn't change. As soon as Ls eyes met his the feeling of hate and abantonment came back.

"B-beyond?" was all L could find to say was the mans name. Now he was feeling a little uncomftorable as B just gave him a blank look.

"im…..im glad you found me," L said trying to break the awkward silents. He could feel the hate coming out of B's blank face it made L sad. "I…I" L started only to be inturuped by B.

" you were gone."

B decided to try and at least talk to the man he loves before suverly hurting him.

"you never came back..i got worried." Was what he diceid to lead of with.

" I never left…I was-" L stopped when be gave him a look like he was about to strangle him. " I was taken away." He finished the sentence.

" what the fuck do you mean taken, who the fuck would take you from me?" B spat out at L now feeling an uncontrolable rage forming into the balled fist the was clenching tight.

L saw his facial expression and got a little scared. "watari. He didn't want you to distract me with sex and love." L looked down at his knees again and mumbled, " it didn't work.. missed you a lot.. I still feel the same way that I did back then." L's eyes grew teary as the pain from earlier had began to settle in again. He couldn't hold back any longer and he dug his face into his knees and cried.

B stould there starring at L as if he was a puppy that just talked. L's sobs became louder, and B couldn't take it anymore. He scooped L into his arms and tightly hugged him as he whisperd in his ear, " I missed you to.

**XX**

**So what did you guys think of this one… I know I know its not that great but give me a break, this is my first L and B fic…..please review nicely **


	5. eyes

**Hey guys so sorry it took me this long to post again this chapter took me a while hah... well on with the cliff hanger. **

**XX**

B and L had fallen asleep in eachothers arms, but their sleep was interupted by a loud banging on the door and watari yelling, "L what are you doing in there? Unlock this door!"

B jumped up looking down at L who was still asleep…. Shit L was a very heavy sleeper sents he never slept it was like he was in a small coma whenever he slept. B picked L up and ran to the small living room and layed him on the coutch. He looked in the mirorr and messe up his hair, so he looked a little more like L, then he ran to the door unlocked and opend it. "Yes Watari?" He mumbled while puttig his thumb to his lip.

"L what the hell is going on in there?" watari looked mad…

B looked at him from head to toe thinking about how old he was, "I was sleeping."

…. "Oh alright then I had nothing to worry about."

B nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry to have disturbed your sleep Ryuzaki."

B closed the door as he hears footsteps coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see L. B smiled and walked over to the detective. "Good morning." B said smeiling.

L looked at B…_ his smile was to die for, it was so cute!_ "Morning," L mumbled.

"Did you dream of me?" B noticed L was still tired.

"No." L simply replied.

B frownd at the repley, he knew L wouldn't be good at cute conversation, but he didn't know he would be that bad at it. L looked up at be and grabbed his hand, "I dreamd of us." He said letting out a smile.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! So cute L is cuter then I remember him being!"_B smiled and leand down to kiss L only to have L turn his head. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to do anything while Wataris here, what if he walks in on us…..doing stuff." L looked down, he really did want to kiss him, but he was afraid of the consequesnes.

B smiled as he pulled on L hand, "It's just a kiss." he said simply and happy.

L looked up at B and smiled, "okay." They both leand in, as there lips mett L could feel B smile and rap both of his arms around his lower back; making the kiss more pationet.

L put both his hands on B's shoulders, he really missed doing this.

B pulled away, looking into Ls grey eye's. L was looking strait back at B's red colored eyes. He didn't care about the fact that B knew how long he lived, he just wanted to spend his last years with B, and he knew that for sure.


	6. opp's

**Hey guys how you liking it so far? this chapter may include…. Adult actions, do not read if you are uncomftorable. ….**

**There is accuall another fanfic I wrote called shit. It's an MxM fic but it does make a refrance to this fanfic… if you like this one you will probly love that one. **

**Xx**

L and B stould there for a few minutes, just staring in awkward silents…. One, two….three….four…

L finaly broke the silents by saying, "did you feel anything?"

B smiled, "yeah… did you?"

L smiled and nodded for a response.

B leand down and pecked L on the cheak, then he heard two knocks on the door. "L, Lights on the phone... he wants to know when youll be back."

B ran into the bathroom and L opend the door. He saw Watari standing there with a small black phone in hand. L took the phone with his thumb and index finger then put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Ryuzaki, when do you think you'll be back? I miss you."

L looked up at Watari, and then he nodded his head as to dismiss him.

Watari got the gester and walked down the hall; L closed the door and continued his convorsaytion.

"Light- kun…. I need to say something to you; it might come as a shock so make sure you are alone."

"What is it?"

L waited a few moments and thought things over in his head, Light remaind silent until L answerd with, "I don't believe we can continue seeing eachother."

Lights breath hitched, "why not?"

L looked at the bathroom to see if B was still in there, wich he was…. "You should know the truth…. I have been… with another man, I can't be with you after I did something so… untrusting to you." L lied…kind of, he did kiss B.

"Who is he?" Light asked, you could hear the anger in his throught as it cracked from the obviouse sadness he was feeling.

"I don't think I should tell you that. You are still in suspitions of being kira, I can't trust you with this mans name."

After a few minutes of silents L heard the other line hang up. He sighed and pushed the end botton as he set the phone down.

"Who were you talking to Lawlipop?" L heard from behind him... B's voice sounded low… Maybe a little angery.

L turnd to see B…. "It was… my boyfriend... I just broke up with him." L said, trying not to let the nervousness show in his voice.

"This boy…. Does he have a name?"

L glared at B he knew what he was getting at, "no," he simply said.

B walked over the L smiling normally as he did so, "What a pucuilar young man, he doesn't have a name... well then he has got to be really easy to see right?" B grabbed his hand

L looked down at his hand then at B… "There is no need to be angry B I just broke up with him, now I wont feel guilty about being with you."

B looked at L seriousely. "You didn't think to do that before you let me kiss you?"

L looked down and mumbled, "I was in shock that you were here… please don't be mad, I wasn't thinking straight."

B smiled at L, "you said you were with another man…. You didn't sleep with me… yet"

L looked up at B a little worried. L looked into his eyes, all he saw was lust. "BB please cawlm down, we don't need it to be violent."

"Did you sleep with him?"

L harshly swallowd, "what?"

"Did-you- sleeeeep- with him," B was talking like L was a two year old.

L looked away…. "We…. We did do things…" he looked back up at B. "But we never had sex."

B looked into L's eyes to make sure he wasn't leying…. He couldn't get mad after he accadently had sex with a dead body about a weak before… but he couldn't help but get jelouse…..

"Let's have sex." B smirked.

L looked up, "what… no not, I mean not right now… it's eight in the morning."

"So," B smirked and grabbed L's other hand, he pushed him back against the wall a little rougher then he ment to. L let out a small gasp as he felt B's lips roughly on his neck. B kissed up to L's ear and whisperd, "don't worry, you will feel really good realy quick." He began to kiss and nibble the side of L's neck angain.

L had shivers on his spine and the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. Once again he Lett out small gasps to let B know if it hurt or felt good… I don't really think B would mind if it hurt, all he was tryign to do was take back what was rightfully his.

B ran his hands up L's sides slipping one hand into L's hair and slightly pulling, when all he got was a simple gasp, he began to pull harder, making L begin to let out small moans.

This is why B liked doing this sort of thing to L, even though might have been in pain, he would still moan to cover up the fact that he was in pain. After all it was L he wasn't going to show any sighns of weakness.

B bit down on L's colar bone breaking the skin, as the blood began to rise over the flesh cell by cell, B licked across the wound. L ran his hands through B's hair as he hummed feeling B's warm toung dance across his smooth skin.

B glanced at L then smirked; still sucking on his neck he picked him up so L was facing him then brought him over to the bed. L made this easier by rapping his legs around Bs hips.

B plopped into the bed with L; he was now ontop of him.

B began to run his hands up L's stumach slowly removing the white shirt. L lifted up his arms to make B's job a little easier.

As soon at L's torsoe was bear, B attacted the two sensitive pink nubs on his chest, one with his mouth, the onther with his thumb.

L arched his back to let out a moan, but nothing came out, he was litilarly breathless from the feeling of B's toungue. That made him even more excited to see what B was like when he thrusted inside him; L began to imagin it, and decided he couldn't take anymore.

"Ple-ase B…" B looked up at him realesing the nipple from his mouth. "Take off my pants." L begged. B smirked, he loved L's exsperession. His eyes were closed his mouth slightly open so he could draw in more air for each pant, his naustroles flared... L was accually horny.

B slowly unbottond L's pants while waching the detectives face, before unzipping them he ran two fingures over it making the errevction inside the underwar twich. He pulled off L's pants, but left the underwear on, he had difrent plans for those later… although, he did stop when he saw the unusual underwear L was waearing.

They were… blue with pink dancing cupcakes with little top hats on them. B couldn't hold back a small giggle, making L look up at him... then looking down…

"Oh…." Was all L said? He had a slight blush on his face considering the face that pink cupcakes were dancng on his errection.

B giggled at L's embarassed expression, it was rear to see. He pushed L back down onto the bed, and leand down slipping his toungue betwean the underwear and the skin. L gasped at this action, he wanted B's mouth to do other things in that area. B grasped the underwear with his teeth and began to pull them down…. It's a shame that right at that very moment Watari walked in the room... without knocking.

B and L froze. B still had Ls underwaer in his mouth, his eyes were whide. L was still in the position B pushed him into; completely on his back… Watari was speechless, mouth and eyes whide open, hand still on the doorknob; he was frozen in shock, as L was frozen in embarassment… B was just frozen…

**XX**

**How's this for a cliff hanger…. Don't worry ill post the next chapter today.. in the mean time, just tell me how im doing so far, this is my first LXB fic anyway. **


	7. pore B

**Hey guys this chapter was a little hard to write, and it's long, so thanks for your pacients.**

**Xx**

B was frozen….

Watari just stared dumfounded at the two boys'.

L looked down at B and cleard his throught… ehem, "good evning Watari…" was the only thing he could muster up, he was still horny, but extreamlly embarased.

B looked at the flusterd detective…. He smirked and realised the underwaer, letting it snap back on L's hip. L let out a small grunt from the sting it gave out. B sat up and smiled, he decided to have fun with watari and play mind fuck.

L looked at B curiouse to what he was doing, when he heard a mumble come out of his mouth he realised what he was doing.

"Good evening Watari." B said sitting in an awkward curld postion and placing his thumb to his mouth. Watari didn't say anything. He looked at L then B…. he couldn't tell wich was witch.

"Did you come for something?" B asked still using his mumbling voice. L sat up, only to be pushed back down by B. L looked up at him confused. B didn't take his eyes off Watari.

Watari cleard his throught after a short amount of time he said, "How did you get here." B looked at the man confused, "How did who get here?"

L was confused again; he couldn't tell what B was getting at.

Watari looked at them both again then looked at B, trying to decide witch was witch. "B, what the hell are you doing here, stand up right now."

B looked at Watari holding back a smirk he kept his L like figure from his head to his feet. "But I'm L." B simply mumbled. L looked at B very seriously. "What no wait i-?" B put a hand over L's mouth to keep him quiet.

Watari scrached his head… "Alright then… what cake will you be eating this evening…L." watari was testing him to see if he really was L.

B stould silent for a moment… "Strawbary chease cake."

L looked at him very surprised that B knew what his favorite kind of cake was.

Watari nodded, "very well... ill be back…" Watari turnd to walk out the door, when B mumbled… take your time, he reveald a smirk as Watari looked over his shoulder… _damn it! _Was watari's last thought before he closed the door?

L looked up at B confused; B was still starring at the door.

"Whats wrong?" L asked wondering of something was accually bothering him.

B looked at L and gave him a suductive smile, "nothing." L sighed. "You really are an asshole aren't you?" He mutterd returning the smile.

"So what do you think he's going to do when he comes out of that shocked state he's in?" B asked.

L put a thumb to his lip…. "I don't know, u don't think he'll make you leave... I mean I am an adualt, he knows I can make adult decisions for myself… and he just caugt us… almost having sex... so I think he might leave us alone." L smiled at the younger man, who was still sitting ontop of him.

B returnd the smile and leand down to give L a small kiss, L decided to take over and rapped his arms around B making the kiss deeper and more pastionet.

When B felt L's toungue on his bottom lip, he was surprised, but he parted his lips for L's toungue to gain entrance.

L took the chance to massage B's toung with his own. He heard B's breathing hitch. He pulled away and looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

B looked down at L bitting his lip. His eyes were whide, they had tears in them. B leand forward laying his head on L's chest, and closing his eye's. L gasped as he saw a surenge sticking out of the back of B's back, he looked up to see watari standing at the end of the bed.

"What the hell did you just do?" L asked taking the surenge out of B and placing it on the table next to the bed.

"We need to have a talk about you… arrangment with B." watari said firmly.

….. "What did you enject into him?"

"No need to worry... it's only a knock out medication that you always refuse to take." Watari was pissed, and L knew it. He hadn't seen him this mad sents Light punched L in the face.

**XX**

**Sorry I have to make another cliffhanger guy's I have homework to finish**


End file.
